1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grill device, more particularly to a grill device with an upper grill unit capable of being retained at a half-open position or a horizontal fully-open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional grill device 1 is shown to include a lower grill unit 5 with a rear side, an upper grill unit 4 with a rear side, and a connecting unit 3 which interconnects the rear sides of the upper and lower grill units 4,5 in such a manner that the upper grill unit 4 can be turned rearward from the lower grill unit 5 to a half-open position, in which a surface of the upper grill unit 4 abuts against a corner edge of the lower grill unit 5 so as to position the upper grill unit 4 on the lower grill unit 5.
In order to grill a meat confined therebetween, the upper and lower grill units 4,5 are provided with upper and lower cooking members.
It is noted that the grilling range of the conventional grill device is limited, since the upper grill unit 4 is unable to turn to a horizontal fully-open position relative to the lower grill unit 5.